


The Perfect Morning

by Pripple



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Because it's for luninosity, M/M, Michael is a lovely idiot, Rain, pineapple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pripple/pseuds/Pripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael wants to give James a perfect morning for motivation, because James is going to have a tough day. But there is a problem; they are out of coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/gifts).



> Autumn Extravaganza Prompt:
> 
> Oh, horror! They’ve run out of coffee. Michael cannot let James wake up without coffee, especially when it’s this cold in the morning. Clearly he has to solve this problem. Fast. By any means necessary.
> 
> I hope you like it!

Michael woke up in a cold morning, but James’s sleeping form beside him was warm enough. He moved closer, dropping a kiss on James’s neck. James mumbled in his sleep, turning his back to him and continued to sleep, breathing softly. Michael smiled to himself, climbing out of their bed and going to the kitchen. The kitchen was cold, like the rest of the house. Erik cursed, turning the heater on immediately. He wanted everything perfect and done when James woke up, because he knew James had some rough meetings and lots of pressure for the day. Michael wanted to give him some motivation before the day start.  
  
It was 8.20, so Michael had twenty minutes before James’s alarm clock ring and wake him up. Michael rubbed his hands together, looking around the kitchen, ready to start. He put the kettle on so he could make their coffee. Next he grabbed some bread and put them in the toaster, moving quite quickly around the kitchen.  
Rain started to pour a little faster as inside of the house started to get warmer. Michael stood in front of the window for a second, peeling a pineapple in the mean time, and thinking about how cruel was the weather that morning. Well, at least it wasn’t snowing, thank god. Because he didn’t pull out all the scarves and fluffy coats for James yet, he would be freezing. But he knew this rain was enough to get him all soaked and cold either. Giving a sigh, Michael looked down again, slicing the pineapple.  
Once everything was done, he heard the little poop sound of the kettle, just in time. Taking James’s favorite coffee mug, which was the one Michael bought for him during the X-Men First Class shootings. Michael remembered him not liking the hotel cups, because he liked more thinner ones, fitting perfectly between his lips. He hated the thick feeling between his lips while he was drinking his coffee, he always said it was intolerable. When Michael found mug section in a market he was shopping in, he picked the perfect one for James and it became his favorite really quickly.  
  
Coming back to present time, Michael opened the cupboard to grab their coffee box, but at his surprise and bad luck, it was empty. Michael gave himself a nice selection of the curses he knew in every language, then checked the clock. It was 8.32! Eight minutes, and then James was going to wake up, without coffee, and he was going to have to buy a coffee from a cheap coffee shop while he was hurrying over his meetings, and then he was going to burn his mouth with it. Michael needed to go and buy some coffee, urgently.  
Hurrying out, he only could think to get his keys and shutting the door quietly behind him. Once he was out of their apartment, he cursed himself again because it was still raining and bloody cold. Michael started to run, decided not to care about the rain, or the fact he was wearing just flip-flops and boxer, because none of them were more important than James’s morning coffee, after all. Such an idiot am I, he thought. He should’ve checked the coffee first, of course. But he couldn’t remember when they were out of it. It was impossible not to notice because they were addicted to coffee. Specially James, he was always dumb before drank his coffee. Well, apparently Michael was a dumb without coffee too. It was enough to say it just from this morning. He arrived to the market , soaked, ignoring the people looking at him like he was crazy, Michael ran to coffee and tea section. He looked for James’s favorite kind, and gladly it was there, waiting for Michael to buy it. He grabbed it, but then realised, that he didn’t have any money in his boxer. _Idiot_ , he cursed to himself mentally. _You are a fucking idiot Michael Fassbender._  
  
“Um, hello.” He said to cashier girl, putting a smile on.  
  
“Oh, Mr. Fassbender!” She smiled, exciment was obvious from his eyes. Michael really couldn’t remember how many times he or James gave her a photo or autograph. She was a big fan, obviously.  
  
She grabbed the box of the coffee and scanned it, giving back to Michael and smiling again.  
  
“Seven bucks.    “  
  
“Um, right. Well, the thing is, I forgot my money at home.” He said, biting down his lip because James always said he looked awfully cute and hot at the same time when he did that. He really needed a little bit of both at the moment.  
  
“Oh.” She blinked, looking at the box for a second.  
  
“Do you think I could pay later?” He asked, smiling and leaning down into her a bit. “James really needs coffee and well, I’m in a bit hurry.”  
  
Seconds later, Michael was running back to their apartment, and he only had two minutes left. He hoped the poor girl wasn’t melted when Michael gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Speaking of the kiss, he probably needed to tell that to James.  
  
James was walking around when Michael stepped in, and James looked at him immediately, holding a phone and his own was ringing.  
  
“Michael.” James relieved, but frowned anyway. “Where the fuck were you? I thought something bad happened!”  
  
“When did you wake up?!” Michael said instead, checking the clock again. It was just the time for James’s alarm clock!  
  
“Five minutes ago.” James said, confused. “I knew it was going to be hard for me to wake up so I set my alarm earlier than normal.”  
  
Michael frowned. He failed for James’s perfect morning then. Because he planned the wake him up with kisses and pineapples, not in worry and without his boyfriend home.  
  
“You are soaked.”James observed, walking close to him. “And with your boxer.”  
  
“We were out of coffee...” Michael sighed. James raised an eyebrow, taking the box Michael was holding.  
  
“So?”  
  
“So I wanted a perfect morning for you as motivation. I needed coffee for your breakfast and I forgot to check for it before I put the kettle on.”  
  
James gave a soft laugh, but Michael kept talking.  
  
“I hurried out but I forgot my coat and my money and I think I seduced that cashier girl to get the coffee.”  
  
“Oh poor girl.” James was laughing now.  
  
“Don’t laugh! I’ve failed.”  
  
James wrapped his arms around Michael, who was hugging him back now.  
  
“You haven’t failed my love.”  
  
“But you are woken up!”  
  
“And we have the coffee.”  
  
Michael sighed, giving James his morning kiss.  
  
“Are you cold?” James asked.  
  
“Yeah...”  
  
James laughed again, kissed Michael’s neck.  
  
“Go change your clothes.”  
  
“But coffee..”  
  
“I’ll make it. Go.”  
  
“Okay. I love you.”  
  
“Me too.”  
  
James smiled, sending Michael to their bedroom and moving to kitchen to make the coffee.  
  
“And Michael?” He called.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“How did you seduce her?”  
  
“I gave her a kiss.”  
  
James raised his brows to himself.  
  
“On the cheek!” Michael added quickly.  
  
“Oh...” James ate a slice of pineapple. “Poor girl.”


End file.
